Super Surprise
by Vega Tenala
Summary: Cat Grant is back in town. One thing, Kara doesn't know. So why the hell is Cat sneaking behind her back with Lena Luthor of all people? Can't be anything to do with the fact it's been two years since Supergirl came out, right? Right? SuperCorp


This wasn't the usual meeting Lena Luthor attended. From her vantage point, she could see it wasn't Cat Grant's usual either. The Media Mogul had returned from her time away to help with the preparations to something big. Very big. Lena had the suspicions that the blonde also knew of who Supergirl was exactly, and that was why no-one, not even Kara Danvers knew she was back in town. Which was a good thing. This was a surprise after all. And if the person the two of them _knew_ was Supergirl found out, it would ruin everything.

"We should be able to say what it is mostly…" Cat sighed, sitting across the table. "Ask Supergirl to attend as security…"

"But who would we say the ceremony is for?" Lena countered. They'd got the date, time and all that set up with the officials, even they didn't know who it was for. Lena had done all the talking.

"CatCo employees...since that _is_ where Kara works."

"We risk blowing her cover." There were still a lot of details to work out.

"Well I don't see any other ideas Little Luthor. Besides, what else is it going to be for?"

"Why not keep it under wraps? It's in the late evening, so it will be dark. It would look odd for L-Corp to be hosting an event for the Media." Well, it was the best idea they had. Kept plot holes to a minimum under the public eyes, and the people always did love a good surprise did the not?

"Fine, I will have Kara write a report on it, you stay tight lipped and we could pull this off." Cat smiled. It wasn't often she went to such extremes for her employees, and to not only be a perfect assistant Kara was able to pull off the entire Superhero gig without much problem. The least she deserved was recognition for who she was.

"Snapper will let you tell him who to put on the case?"

"He knows how to be discrete for a reporter and it will give Kara some respite from him. Has our lovely surprise arrived yet?"

"Everything is secure, hopefully no alien attacks will cause the storeroom to blow up." Lena smiled.

"Perfect. Always a pleasure working with you Ms Luthor." Cat smiled, offering her hand which Lena shook out of courtesy. They had an understanding, and that was what mattered.

1 Week Later

"Welcome, citizens of National City." Lena smiled as she addressed the crowd. "As you know, we've kept the reason for the celebrations tonight underwraps. Supergirls stands here with us tonight as security, and we are entirely grateful. So tonight I invite to the stage first, the person who created a legend in our hearts. The Queen of All Media, Catherine Grant."

Lena smiled as the crowd cheered, Cat climbing up onto the stage with a smile Kara knew on sight to be genuine. Watching from behind the large crowd, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what this was for. Lena had been rather secretive in their interview earlier in the week, only stating that Supergirl would be needed as additional security. It was strange, and not Cat was here? Kara was normally the first person to know where her old boss was. So she watched ad waited for the reason she was called here. They expected something to happen, so that means something _had_ to happen right? Cat was now preparing to speak, Kara listened intently.

"Two years ago, everyone's lives here in National City were changed for the better. Two years ago a plane was in jeopardy above our city, it was saved by a mysterious young woman." _No, she couldn't be talking about-_ "This woman has since gone above and beyond to protect us, putting her life on the line to keep us safe. There have been hiccups, but it is because of her we stand here today." _Oh Rao no…_ "And that is why we are here. Two years ago I named this woman, and for two years she has given, and given and given. Well tonight that is going to change. Ladies and Gentlemen, we at CatCo WorldWide Media and L-Corp present to you the Celebration of Supergirl."

Kara's mouth hung agape. Surely she'd misheard because she was sure that Cat Grant, her former _boss,_ had just said this was all for _her_. Not that Cat knew who she was of course. But that she had worked with Lena of all people to make this happen? She wasn't sure anyone could deal with the Media Queen all that long.

"I ask Supergirl to come to the stage." Kara swallowed before flying over the crowd gently before landing on the stage. Cat spoke first. "We thank you Supergirl for all you've done for this City and it's people."

"We felt it only right that since you've saved everyone here on more than one occasion…" Lena stepped in, smiling, "That we give something back. Not exactly key to the city but we had to keep it under wraps."

The crowd cheered their approval. Kara was glad they appreciated her but this was _so_ out of her league. A public celebration? It was official, her boss and friend were completely nuts.

"Miss Grant, if you please." Lena nodded at Cat, who pressed a button. Kara heard the tell-tale signs of fireworks launching before looking behind herself at them. All red and blue, the colour of her suit. The crowd continued to cheer. It was beautiful, and clear that it had all been meticulously planned. Fmr the colours to the timings. If she wasn't aware she was on a stage, Supergirl might have just fallen off. She smiled, laughing, not noticing both Cat and Lena's eyes watching her and not the show.

"You think she'll like the finale?" Lena whispered, confident Kara was too enthralled in the fireworks to notice them speaking.

"Oh I'm certain of it." Cat whispered back, smirking.

It was another ten minutes before the Grand Finale of the event began, the crowd watching in anticipation as the fireworks were set off with increasing intensity. Kara smiled at the mix of colours, it was beautiful. Then the last was set off. It couldn't have been more perfectly timed. Two sets of three fireworks were fet of either side as the largest, most expensive of the fireworks was detonated. Kara gasped as she saw the shape it formed. It was the same symbol she wore on her chest. A Coat of Arms. The House of El. So much thought, effort into this. She didn't even notice she was crying as the gathered people roared louder than before.

All for her.

Kara had cleaned her face as best she could. After she had left as Supergirl the display as Supergirl, Lena had called to ask Kara Danvers to join her for dinner. She couldn't refuse, not after that very expensive display the CEO had planned and very clearly to great lengths to keep it from her. Yes it was for Supergirl but, it was such a nice gesture. So here she was, making sure she was presentable before she went to knock on Lena's office door.

When she _did_ finally get the courage to do so, she was technically five minute late. But Lena didn't seem to mind as she opened the door, wearing a green dress that really brought out her eyes. Kara herself was wearing a tight black dress. And she could see both the surprise and lust in Lena's eyes at the sight of it. Ok, maybe she was wearing it a little bit for revenge for the whole keeping this thing a secret. What made it really worth it though, was the spike in Lena's heart beat.

"You look stunning Kara."

"I should be the one saying it about you. Although I'm surprised…" Kara gratefully entered the office at Lena's invitation. "I would have thought you and Miss Grant would be talking about how much of a success your little surprise for Supergirl was."

"Well, as much fun as that would have been…" Lena smiled at the blonde. "I would much rather spend the rest of the evening with you."

"Not even with Supergirl?" Kara inquired.

"I think we both know she doesn't mind." The coggs began to work in Kara's mind as Lena continued. "Besides, I have my own Supergirl right here in front of me don't I?"

"But I'm just...normal ole Kara-"

"We both know that's not true. I had my suspicions Kara but Cat Grant was the final nail in the proverbial coffin. Did you really think we wouldn't guess?" Lena perked a brow, waiting for Kara's reaction.

"I...well I uhm…" The blondes mouth was _very_ dry all of a sudden. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Supergirl."

 _Crap._ "Me? Supergirl? Psh...no that...that's absurd…" Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden?

"Oh? Then let's take a look at the evidence shall we? You know Clark Kent, and Lex knows he is Superman. You're always rushing off to an emergency. Never have you been in the same room as a live Supergirl report. You broke my desk that one time…" Lena smirked, nothing more had need be said. She was anticipating Kara to fumble, deny it. She expected the hero to give her the whole "normal" speech Cat had received. What she didn't expect was Kara to have her up against her desk in five seconds flat.

"Then I guess it's safe to say I know you've been flirting with me." Lena swallowed. This was _not_ how it was supposed to go. It was meant to be the other way around dammit! "Yeah, Alex told me after our third chat."

"And what do you intend to do about it Kara?"

"Why thank you of course...I really enjoyed the fireworks...I think we should make some of our own."

Of all the things Lena Luthor expected of Kara's Danvers in bed. She didn't not imagine her being a top.

 _Wow._

She was going to have to do it more often if _that_ was the thanks she got...


End file.
